1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers and more particularly pertains to a new portable self contained battery charger and radio for charging batteries for power tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery chargers is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery chargers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objective and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,422; 2,591,438; 4,214,197; 5,396,162; 5,752,205; 4,691,383; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 307,829.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable self contained battery charger and radio. The inventive device includes a portable housing having a top wall which is removable form the housing. A first plug is adapted for connecting to a home electrical power outlet. The first plug is a two prong plug operationally coupled to a first cord. A second plug for a vehicle power outlet is a cylinder having a first end and a second end. A wall connects the first and second ends. The first end has an electrical contact thereon and the wall of the second plug has an electrical contact thereon. The second end of the second plug is affixed to a second cord such that the first and second electrical contacts of the second plug are electrically coupled to the second cord. The first and second plugs provide power. A power cell for transforming current is mounted within the housing and has an outlet therein adapted to receive two pronged plugs. The power cell is operationally coupled to the power supply. A sound system for transforming audio and radio signals into sound is mounted in the housing and operationally coupled to the power cell. Two speakers are mounted in the front wall, and each of the speakers is operationally coupled to the sound system. A rechargeable battery for supplying power to the power cell is operationally coupled to the power cell. A recharger compartment for inserting battery rechargers is within the housing.
In these respects, the portable self contained battery charger and radio according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of charging batteries for power tools.